


Coincidences

by fictsunami



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Frottage, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictsunami/pseuds/fictsunami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas Angel honestly hadn’t expected less from visiting his cousin, Gary King, than being dragged out to bars upon hearing he ‘finally turned 18’ and then being immediately abandoned in the Mermaid. However, he is joined by an equally miserable law student that turns his night around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own these characters, and I hope I did not butcher their personalities too much.
> 
> I apologize for typos, errors, or destruction of the English language.  
> Please enjoy.

Nicholas watched the lager in his glass change color with the rhythmic lights and music as he swirled it on the sidelines. He honestly hadn’t expected less from visiting his cousin, Gary King, than being dragged out to bars upon hearing he ‘finally turned 18’. Apparently they were going to meet some of his friends here, but his cousin had abandoned him as soon as they arrived at the Mermaid. He hadn’t met any of his friends, not even the infamous ‘Andy Knightley’, but he did see Gary dancing with the music and two fit brunette girls that seemed to be twins.

Two and a half beers, and two hours since arrival, someone finally joined him. Nicholas looked up from his half empty glass of amber, to the somewhat large fellow that sat beside him. He wore a college jersey, glasses, and furrowed eyebrows. He could barely hear his growling voice over the thumping beat of synthetic techno-pop.

“Lager please.” The bartender behind the counter, an attractive young blonde with caked on make up, quickly brought him a glass. He took the glass, raised it, and chugged the entire pint with his eyes screwed shut. He slammed it down on the counter with groan. Nicholas looked on wide-eyed, slightly impressed, and unable to stop himself from saying something.

“Reason you’re drinking that fast?” Nicholas asked with a chuckle. He laughed, lifting his glasses to rub his temples.

“Nothing, my friend is just being a cunt as usual.” He ceased rubbing his temples to take off his glasses to clean them, “invited me down for drinks and when I get here he’s already half way out the door with a couple of girls.” Nicholas nodded, taking a sip of his beer. Andy put on his glasses and motioned for another drink.

“My cousin did the same thing to me.” Nicholas looked back, to see that Gary was in fact gone. He looked to his new companion, who was now actually looking at him with a subtle smile and bright eyes. “Not surprising really, he once drank an entire bottle of wine with some narcotics and ran down the streets naked claiming he was ‘the King’.” They both chuckled, and smiled widely at each other. He held out his hand.

“Andy.” He finally introduced himself. Nicholas quickly took the hand, and gave Andy a firm strong shake.

“Nicholas.”

The rest of the evening was filled with Nicholas and Andy laughing over lager, sharing each other their ambitions and telling stories about their ridiculous friends and relatives over the music. At one point they began discussing law, due to Andy studying to be a lawyer and Nicholas’ passion for law enforcement.

With each word they seemed to lean in closer together, flushed and smiling. Nicholas was three beers and two waters into the night, feeling looser than he’d ever been in his life, when Andy leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“Want to fool around in the disableds?” Nicholas felt ears turn pink, and he seriously questioned his first instinct to say ‘yes’. He had to actually think about this.

“Define ‘fool around’. “ Nicholas questioned, smirking slightly and leaning in.

“Nothing you aren’t comfortable with. If it gets too hot and heavy we can head back to the B&B.” He wiggled his eyebrow, and Nicholas laughed.

“Alright, lead the way.”

The two immediately got out of their seats, and Nicholas followed Andy around the group of drunken dancing 18 year olds. They slipped into the dim bathroom and Andy locked the door behind them.

Neither are exactly sure who begins the kiss, but their lips are on one another within seconds of the door locking. It started surprisingly soft, and explorative, playful bites and slow kissing that felt like electricity. Nicholas is pressed against the restroom wall as tongues began to clash, his hand twisted into Andy’s hair.

It quickly became a mess of soft bites, tongues, moans, and then gyrating hips, as Andy lifted Nicholas off the ground and let his long legs wrap around the bigger man. They moved together, causing a spark of heat that pooled in Nicholas’ groin. Nicholas pulled back a bit to breathe, his heart beating a mile a minute. Andy uses is newly freed mouth to nibble at his neck, leaving blossoming red bruises and a gasping Nicholas.

“Ah! Andy!” Andy continued to occupy his mouth by moving up Nicholas’ neck. “Andy stop.” He immediately pulled away from Nicholas’ neck, looking at him with large lusty pupils.

“Do you wanna stop?”

“No, I just think we should take it to the Bed and Breakfast.” Nicholas replied. Andy chuckled, and leaned in for another soft kiss. He put Nicholas down, and giggled at both of their obvious arousal. It wasn’t any less obvious when the exited the restroom, and Nicholas grateful for the lack of a crowd.

The streets of Newton Haven were empty when the exited the Mermaid, and they both wreaked of beer and sweat. They stood close together as they walked to the closest thing that the town had to a hotel, a quaint bed and breakfast. There was an old man sleeping at the front counter when they entered, bodies flushed together. Andy breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank god, don’t get me wrong the couple that owns this place are a nice, but they’re-“

“Bigots?” Nicholas suggested.

“Cunts.” Andy corrected. Nicholas crinkled his nose in laughter, and Andy joined him as they stumbled past the sleeping man and up the stairs. They stifled it as they reached Andy’s room.

“I’ve never been happier with my cousin.” Nicholas murmured, leaning against the wall as Andy fumbled with the key to his room.

“Why’s that?” Andy unlocked the door, and swung it open. He let Nicholas in first and closely followed.

“I probably would be having a shit night if he weren’t-“

“Such a cunt?” He added, shutting and locking the door behind him. Nicholas laughed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He’s never laughed so much in his life.

“Exactly.” He and Andy met in the middle and began to kiss gain, soft but soon sparked their earlier arousal. They fought for dominance, but Andy won by lifting Nicholas off the ground. He gasped in surprise at this, allowing Andy the opportunity to explore his mouth again. Nicholas gripped his shirt, and ground against him as his tongue battled Andy’s. Tongues pushed against one another, earning a growl from Andy’s throat.

Andy set him on the bed and reluctantly pulled away to pull off his shirt. Nicholas quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it as soon as it was off his shoulders. Andy leaned in again and began nibbling on Nicholas’ collarbone, as Nicholas gyrated his hips upwards. Andy growled and Nicholas gasped, and soon Andy was pulling away to unbutton Nicholas’ trousers.

“May I?” He asked, Nicholas grinned.

“Well, of course.” Andy unbuttoned Nicholas’ trousers, then his own. He pulled back enough to pull them off, snickering at Nicholas’ pink boxer briefs.

“Your cousin do that?” He sniggered as he returned to his spot in-between Nicholas’ legs.

“Brother actually. Now let’s please get off the subject before a go flaccid.” Nicholas replied. Andy laughed again and leaned in for a kiss, the pressing of lips with only a tease of tongue, before pulling back. He let his hand go to Nicholas’ chest and rubbed the pink nub of his nipple with his thumb. Nicholas whined softly. He smirked and continued to prod and rub until draw out those glorious noises until Nicholas’ swatted his hand away.

“Enough of that, they’re sensitive.” He chided, before reaching down to Andy’s package, “May I?” Andy quickly nodded. Nicholas dipped his hand into Andy’s navy boxers, and pulled out a massive prick.

Massive perhaps wasn’t the best word, but it was definitely a little thicker and a bit longer than the average. It throbbed in his hand, as he begun to stroke. Andy started to groan and growl again, so to stifle it he began to suck and nibble behind Nicholas’ ears.

“Ah-Fuck Andy.” Nicholas bit his lip to stifle any other sounds that interjected from his throat. He continued to stroke Andy, swiping his thumb across the head as he came to it, and speeding up as pre-cum and sweat lubricated. Andy pulled away from Nicholas and growled into his ear.

“Fuck Nic, could you hold on a sec?” Nicholas gave him one last stroke before removing his hand from Andy’s prick. Andy got off the bed and rummaged through his trouser pockets. Nicholas pulled himself out of his knickers, and slowly commenced stroking himself.

“Need a little help with that?” Andy returned to his spot, holding a packet of lube.

“God yes.” Nicholas smiled and let go as Andy tore the lube packet open with his teeth and quickly pored it into his hand. He gave himself a few good strokes, then the same to Nicholas, lubricating them both.

“You ready?” He asked, pressing their bare cocks together. Nicholas nodded desperately, feeling the heat and electricity coursing through him from the contact. Andy bit his own lip, and gripped his hand tightly around the two pricks. He began stroking, causing them both to see stars.

The stroking sped up, and Nicholas began thrusting up into it. He could feel his toes curl from just the heat alone, let alone how tight it felt and how strong Andy’s thrusts and stroke’s felt by his pulsing prick. His moaning was shamefully loud. They were joined by Andy’s deep grunts that made Nicholas’ head spin.

Andy’s thrusts and squeezing had started, become erratic as they started toward the edge. Nicholas pulled Andy into another desperate and frantic kiss, their tongues gliding over one another as they consumed each other’s groans. Nicholas curled his toes and twisted his hand in the sheets as he came, letting himself moan into Andy’s mouth. Andy came with a deep growling grunt a few strokes later, and finally broke the kiss so they could both breathe.

“Oh my god.” Nicholas laughed as he collapsed on the bed, “That was fantastic.” Andy gave him a tissue to wipe the mess off his chest, which Nicholas did, far too tired to go shower at the moment.

“You too.” Andy tossed them both into the garbage can, “Do you want to stay for the night?” Nicholas glanced at the clock, and agreed when he read ‘4:00’ in bright red on the clock. He turned back to Andy, to see the other man was already under the covers, fast asleep. Nicholas laughed, and then turned off the lamp by the bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~

The persistent knocking at the door was not the best thing to wake up to when you have a hang over. Andy couldn’t imagine what was so damn important that Gary would break the rule of not disturbing him until at least noon the day after drinking. He groaned, and looked at the clock noting it was 10:30.

“Andy, come on wake up! I need your help or my auntie is gonna flip!” Andy dragged himself out of the warmth of the bed; grabbing the robe that hung loosely on the back of the chair Nicholas had thrown his clothes into the night before. He put it on, and looked back at Nicholas who was just now waking up.

“Someone turn of the sun.” He groaned at the light pouring in through the window and hid under the blankets. Andy chuckled.

“You get used to it.” He then opened the door to see a Gary King, wild eyed and hair tousled. “What the fuck do you want Gary its only 10.”

“We need to- do you have a girl in there?” Andy rolled his eyes and pushed Gary into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He grabbed Gary by the shoulders and shook him slightly.

“What do you want Gary?” Gary pushed his arms off, took a deep breath, and started explaining, quickly.

“Okay so you know how my little prick of a cousin was coming down, and I invited you and the boys to come down and meet him and you were the only one that came?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I ended up taking him to a few of the pubs and somewhere along the way I got shit faced,” Gary started chuckling, “and you could say I caught up with the twins.” He raised his hand for a high five, which Andy did not return.

“Anyways, Nic never made it back to mum’s and everyone is a little freaked out because this isn’t like him.” Gary ran a hand through his hair. Andy felt his throat drop into his stomach. _Shit._

“Wait, your cousin’s name is Nicholas?”

“Yeah,” Gary affirmed. “He has blonde hair and wee little ears.” His voice raised a few octaves during the latter part of his sentence, still making fun of his cousin. Andy nodded, and the stories from last night suddenly made a lot more sense.

“Hold on, I’ll help you look. Just let me put some clothes on.” Andy opened the door again and started his way into the room.

“-and that girl out you big ‘ol sex machine!” Gary punched Andy’s shoulder, before having the door closed in his face. Nicholas peaked his head out from under the covers.

“That’s Gary out there, isn’t it?” He asked, sitting up and letting the covers fall. It seemed that both of them had made the connection of who exactly they’d slept with.

“Yeah.” Andy confirmed, nodding. He stripped off his robe and began getting dressed in fresh clothes. Nicholas got up, cradling his head, and began doing the same.

“Shit. I should have phoned them.” Nicholas pulled on his pants, furrowing his brows.

“-And tell them what? ‘Sorry auntie I met a guy and we’re gonna fuck around at the B &B’.” Andy sighed, “Not your fault, Gary’s a prick and left us both.” Nicholas’ ears turned pink.

“I don’t regret it. I had more fun than I have in ages.” Andy’s cheeks turned pink, but before he could say anything in response the door swung wide open.

“Are you ready yet Andy-“ Gary flew in, causing both of them to jump. He looked straight at Nicholas who was half way through buttoning up his shirt, “NICKY!” Gary leaped to his cousin, and immediately hugged him.

“Morning Gary.” Nicholas griped through Gary’s coat. Gary leaned back and started squishing Nicholas’ cheeks in his hands.

“Oh thank god you’re not cut up in a ditch somewhere.” He pinched his cheeks, “Do you know what Barbra would have done to me?”

“Yes, Gary.” Nicholas slapped Gary’s hands away before finishing buttoning his shirt. Gary got off the bed with a creak and strode to his best friend, who flinched when he was pulled in for a hug.

“Thank you so much for finding him!” He pulled back and patted Andy’s face, “So what happened, did you two get rough with a couple of ladies and crash here or?” Neither of them said anything. Gary stepped away and really looked the two, particularly at Nicholas and the red and purple bruises around his neck. There was a long pause, in which Nicholas could feel his ears and cheeks heat up.

“You two fucked???” Gary sounded surprised more than anything, and turned to Andy. Nicholas continued to button up his shirt. “You fucked my cousin? How could you Andy?”

“Oh piss off Gary,” Andy sneered, scrunching his face as he looked at Gary, “How was I supposed to know he was your cousin? Its not like you took the time to introduce us.” Gary opened his mouth to say something then shut it. “Anyways, you have no place to talk Gary. You slept with Oliver’s sister, AND my cousin Abigail.” Gary rolled his eyes.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” He groaned, “for leaving you behind, not for sleeping with Abby.” He started laughing. “Me and Abby had a great time.”

“Funny, so did Andy and I.” Nicholas interjected, eyebrows furrowed. He looked at Gary, eyes flashing. “Gary, I’m going to make something clear. You are **_not_ ** to tell Barbra or Phillip or, god forbid, Shaun about where I was.” He poked Gary in the chest with each point, “I will handle it. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” Gary saluted, and held it as Nicholas turned and left the room. He relaxed when Nicholas slammed the door shut.

“What a twat.” Gary sneered. Andy looked at the door.

“Can you give him my number?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and let me know what you think.


End file.
